spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Centrum Społeczności:Adoptuj wiki
Na tej stronie można zgłosić prośbę o uprawnienia administratora lub biurokraty na innej, polskojęzycznej wiki, nie posiadającej aktywnych administratorów. Zanim zgłosisz prośbę o adopcję, spróbuj skontaktować się z założycielem wiki lub którymś z biurokratów i zapytać o dodatkowe uprawnienia. Adoptować wiki może jedynie aktywny edytor, więc proszę upewnij się, że spełnione są poniższe warunki. ca:Wikia: Adopció en:Adoption: Requestsde:Projekt: Beantragung einer Wiki-Adoptiones:Wikia: Adopciónfr:Projet: Adoptionsnl:Adoptie: Aanvragenro:Wikia Română: Adoptă un wikiru:Викия: Запросы на статус администратора/бюрократаzh:Wikia中文:認領站台 Przykładowa prośba Przykładowa prośba o adopcję powinna wyglądać tak: * Link do wiki: http://spolecznosc.wikia.com * Liczba moich edycji: 100 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 30 dni * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Użytkownik:Szoferka 15:57, mar 14, 2008 * Powód: Chciałbym adoptować spolecznosc.wikia.com. Jestem aktywnym edytorem i chciałbym uzyskać uprawnienia administratora aby nieco ożywić tą wiki. Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której większość aktywnych edytorów wyraziła zgodę: link do dyskusji ~~~~ co wygeneruje: * Link do wiki: http://spolecznosc.wikia.com * Liczba moich edycji: 100 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 30 dni * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Szoferka 15:57, mar 14, 2008 * Powód: Chciałbym adoptować spolecznosc.wikia.com. Jestem aktywnym edytorem i chciałbym uzyskać uprawnienia administratora aby nieco ożywić tą wiki. Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której większość aktywnych edytorów wyraziła zgodę: link do dyskusji — Nana 11:11, sty 6, 2014 (UTC) * Link do wiki: * Liczba moich edycji: * Jak długo edytuję wiki: * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: * Powód: type = commenttitle page = buttonlabel = Zamieść nową prośbę o adopcję placeholder = Wpisz tutaj nazwę wiki preload = Project: Adoptuj_wiki Roblox Wiki * Link do wiki:http://pl.roblox.wikia.com/wiki/Roblox_Wiki * Liczba moich edycji:62 * Jak długo edytuję wiki:8 miesięcy * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję:Adamerek 13:05, kwi 22, 2010 * Powód: Ta wiki została założona 4 lata temu. Jej jedynym administratorem zawsze był i jest użytkownik Adamerek, który zrezygnował z dalszej edycji i administracji stroną po niecałym miesiącu. Od tego czasu nigdy się ponownie nie zalogował. Ja jestem najaktywniejszym użytkownikiem tej wiki(nie uwzględniając bota) i sądzę, że potrafiłbym administrować tą stroną. Mrksiedzu (dyskusja) 15:06, sie 15, 2014 (UTC) :Uprawnienia nadane, powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki! :) Wiki Tomek i Przyjaciele * Link do wiki:http://pl.tomekiprzyjaciele.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Tomek_i_Przyjaciele * Liczba moich edycji:1264 * Jak długo edytuję wiki:rok * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję:OliverandToadfan * Powód:Administratorzy mimo mojej aktywności, nie chcą mi dać uprawnień, bo tylko się skupiają za banowaniu i edytowaniu. Kiedy zamieściłem prośbę o regulamin, nie odpowiedzieli mi. :Dopóki administratorzy są aktywni moje ręce są związane i nie mogę rozszerzyć Twoich uprawnień. Spróbuj jeszcze raz porozumieć się z lokalną administracją. Ja ze swojej strony nic nie mogę zrobić. ::No dobrze, spytam się. Westeros&Essos Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.westerosessos.wikia.com/wiki/Westeros%26Essos_Wiki * Liczba moich edycji: 1130 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: około 9 miesięcy * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: KatarzynaWaska * Powód: Zupełny brak aktywności naszej założycielki i adminki. : Uprawnienia rozszerzone — Nana 14:51, sie 21, 2014 (UTC) Warhammer wiki pl * Link do wiki: link * Edycje: 115 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: Od początku 2014. * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję:Namir Ragnar * Powód:Dosyć aktywnie edytuje, prawie codziennie sprawdzam co na wiki(bez logowań),3 miejsce w punktach i 2 w lidzbie edycji, Brak admina i ochrony wiki,regulaminu,kiepskie tło. :Uprawnienia nadane, powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki! :) Final Fantasy Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.finalfantasy.wikia.com/ * Liczba moich edycji: 1161 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 6 miesięcy * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Datrio 13:05, 4 maja 2007 * Powód: Zajmuję się tłumaczeniem (i w miarę możliwości weryfikacją) stron z angielskiej wersji FFWiki, jednak często sporo problemów przysparzają mi różnice w rozszerzeniach obu Wiki, które skutkują nie działającymi (w polskiej wersji) szablonami, takimi jak rozwijane tabelki lub nieco bardziej złożone infoboxy. Brakuje mi odpowiednich uprawnień żeby móc ujednolicić rozszerzenia na polskiej FFWiki z tymi z angieskiej. Pozwoliłyby mi one na sprawniejsze tłumaczenie stron, gdyż nie musiałbym (często nieudolnie) próbować w jakiś sposób obejść wcześniej wspomnianych różnic. Fistep (dyskusja) 13:31, sie 24, 2014 (UTC) :Uprawnienia nadane. Powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki! :) Daj znać jeśli miałbyś jakieś poważne problemy z szablonami. Dziękuję bardzo! Fistep (dyskusja) 15:27, sie 24, 2014 (UTC) Angelo rządzi wiki * Link do wiki:pl.angelo-rzadzi.wikia.com/wiki/Angelo_rządzi_Wiki * Liczba moich edycji: 20 * Jak długo edytuję wiki:1 dzień * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: * Powód:umiem naprawiać i edytować strony Nie jestem helperem, ale myślę, że jesteś tam za krótko i masz mało edycji. — '''DanielekKMA (dyskusja • 18:40, sie 30, 2014 (UTC) Użytkownik DanielekKMA ma rację czas edycji na wiki jest zbyt krótki, aby można było teraz adoptować wiki. Utrzymaj podobne tempo edycji przez następne 4 dni, a spokojnie będziesz mógł adoptować wiki :) Tibia Wiki * '''Link do wiki: pl.tibia.wikia.com * Liczba moich edycji: 32 na wikia (około 800 na prywatnym serwerze media wiki. Sprawdzałem i wszystko jest identycznie) * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 2 dni * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: - Nie mam pojęcia * Powód: Witam serdecznie. Od 8 lat w wolnych chwilach gram w gre mmorpg o nazwie Tibia. Prowadzę również sklep w celach zarobkowych (własna działalność gospodarcza), dlatego też moja wiedza na temat tej gry jest dość duża. Aby ożywić troszkę graczy z Polskiej areny, postanowiłem stworzyć wiki, które obecnie znajduję się pod tym adresem: http://pl.tibijska.wikia.com/. Jednak zauważyłem iż pozostałe kraje korzystają z nazwy (kraj).tibia.wikia.com, dlatego wpadłem na pomysł, aby zarejestrować się w identycznej nazwie z początkiem PL. Niestety okazało się że uprzedził mnie ktoś. Strona została założona 3 lata temu i jedyne co zrobił administrator, to link do swojej strony z keyloggerami (wirus), oraz jakiś obrazek nawołujący do pobrania javy i kolejny link do wirusa. (http://pl.tibia.wikia.com/wiki/Tibia_Wiki?diff=1814&oldid=1813) I tu pojawia się moją prośba o mianowanie mnie biurokratą strony abym mógł ją rozwinąć. Obecnie nawet nie mogę ustawić menu, więc jakakolwiek edycja bez uprawnień jest bezsensu. Proszę również odebrać po przedniemu adminowi prawa (oraz wszystkim którzy je tam mają), aby nie mógł skasować treści które będę wstawiał z użytkownikami mojego forum. Tak jak wcześniej wspomniałem założyłem już stronę pod innym adresem, więc fajnie byłoby po prostu zmienić nazwę mojej na pl.tibia.wikia.com. abym nie tracił czasu na przerabianie kolejny raz wyglądu. No a jeżeli się nie da to proszę skasować mi biurokratę na tibijska.wikia.com i przydzielić na pl.tibia.wikia.com. Dziękuje i pozdrawiam. ''' '''Tibijczyk PS. http://pl.tibijska.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:U%C5%BCytkownicy - Nie jestem pewny ale teraz zauważyłem że ta strona w ogóle nie ma biurokraty. Być może się mylę, ale nikogo mi nie wyświetla. :Poprzedni administrator nie wykonał żadnej edycji, dlatego nie był widoczny w Specjalna:Użytkownicy. Adres wiki zmieniony, powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki! :) Jeśli będziesz miał jakiekolwiek problemy - daj znać. Code Geass Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.codegeass.wikia.com/ * Liczba moich edycji: 77 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 19 sierpnia 2014 * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: nie znany * Powód: Chce zmienić tło wiki Twój powód jest bardzo przekonujący, uprawnienia zostały nadane. Przy okazji, aby tło było dobrze wyświetlane pamiętaj, aby użyć tła w rozdzielczości 1920x1080px, ponieważ mniejsze może zostać ucięte dla większości odwiedzających Code Geass Wiki. Twoja Twarz Brzmi Znajomo Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.twoja-twarz-brzmi-znajomo.wikia.com/wiki/Twoja_Twarz_Brzmi_Znajomo_Wiki * Liczba moich edycji: Brak * Jak długo edytuję wiki: Brak * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Wichura99 15:43, maj 11, 2014 * Powód: Brak edycji na wiki, nieaktywność założyciela (jedyny administrator), brak przydatnych artykułów. Chciałbym tą wiki uporządkować i doprowadzić do ładu, a, ponieważ bez uprawnień się nie da to dlatego tam nie edytuję i proszę o uprawnienia,bo bez nich to bez sensu i marnacja mojego czasu. Dawid2 (dyskusja) 10:03, wrz 7, 2014 (UTC) :Jeśli nie posiadasz edycji na danej wiki, nie widzę powodu nadawania Tobie uprawnień. Zająć na dwa miesiące miejsce komuś, kto może naprawdę chciałby adoptować wiki, mija się z celem. Uprawnienia niczego nie zmieniają, bez nich również można równie sprawnie uporządkować wiki i ją rozbudować. Także warunków adopcji nie spełniasz, więc niestety nie mogę nadać Ci na niej uprawnień. ::Proponuję odblokować tylko stronę główną. Gdy to zostanie zrobione, większość porządków będzie się dało zrobić bez uprawnień. Vengir (dyskusja) 10:23, wrz 7, 2014 (UTC) :Dziękuję za przyznanie praw, będę się starał. Dawid2 (dyskusja) 21:03, wrz 17, 2014 (UTC) Avatar Fanon Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.avatarfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Avatar_Fanon_Wiki * Liczba moich edycji: 23 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 1 Września 2014 * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Qvan (Moje dawne konto) * Powód: Chciałbym ponownie mieć na tej wiki admina by ją w dalszym ciągu ulepszać i zwiększyć liczbę użytkowników, a także i edycji, które jak każdy wie są potrzbne by wiki się mogła trzymać przy życiu. ~TheQuan :Uprawnienia rozszerzone, powodzenia — Nana 14:07, wrz 9, 2014 (UTC Pusiom ("Rozmowa") Wikia * Link do wiki:http://pl.pusiom-pedia.wikia.com/wiki * Liczba moich edycji: 85 (2. miejsce) * Jak długo edytuję wiki: od początku * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Steve Hubert12 * Powód: Steve Hubert12 dał mi 95% dział w wiki * Merka (dyskusja) 18:12, wrz 12, 2014 (UTC) : Adopcja wiki ma na celu zdobycie uprawnień gdy nie ma aktywnego biurokraty. Jeśli biurokracja jest aktywny należy się udać do niego (Steve Hubert12, MC Hubert) — Nana 18:31, wrz 12, 2014 (UTC) : Ale ja nie wiem jak. Zrobić z Wery żałożycielką! ~~~~ :Jak by nie próbował to założyciel może być tylko jeden - ten kto założył wiki :). Uprawnienia użytkownika można zmienić klikając na link "zarządzanie uprawnieniami użytkownika" na stronie jego wkładu albo wpisując odpowiedni nick na stronie Specjalna:Uprawnienia. — Nana 21:22, wrz 12, 2014 (UTC) UTAU wiki * Link do wiki: pl.utau.wikia.com * Liczba moich edycji: 508 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: od 12.12.2013~ * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Ryuunosuke Ackerman-Jeage * Powód: Intensywnie staram się rozbudowywać tę wiki już prawie rok. Praktycznie krótko po tym, jak dołączyłam do wiki, aktywność jedynej administratorki zaczęła spadać, aż w końcu przestała na wiki robić cokolwiek i, co najważniejsze, nikt z nas, osób pracujących na utau wiki, nie ma z nią żadnego kontaktu i wogóle nie może się do niej "dobić". Przez dłuższy czas byłam jedyną systematycznie udzielającą się osobą i tak zarobiłam sobie na pierwsze miejsce w rankingu. Informacje na stronie głównej są nieaktualne od roku, a sama strona główna wygląda tak, jakby ktoś pracował nad nią podczas tworzenia wiki, ale nagle zostawił i poszedł sobie. W chwili obecnej nad wiki najczęściej pracują jeszcze trzy osoby i wszystkie są zgodne co do tego, że za polską utau wiki należałoby się wziąć. Chciałabym zostać administratorem, żeby przede wszystkim dokończyć niepodokańczane strony, uporządkować kategorie, z którymi przy okazji zrobił się wielki chaos oraz ustawić odznaczenia dla aktywnych użytkowników, ustawić tło itp., dlatego bardzo proszę o rozpatrzenie mojej prośby. Link do wątku na forum: http://pl.utau.wikia.com/wiki/W%C4%85tek:2538 , Ney Cinnamel (dyskusja) 16:01, wrz 23, 2014 (UTC) :Uprawnienia rozszerzone. Powodzenia w prowadzeniu wiki. — Nana 17:13, wrz 24, 2014 (UTC) Kroniki rodu Kane Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.kroniki-rodu-kane.wikia.com * Liczba moich edycji: 109 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 20 dni * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Wawrzus12 18:17, mar 20, 2012 * Powód: Wiki pl.kroniki-rodu-kane.wikia.com została stworzona 2 lata temu, jednak jej założyciel dokonał jedynie dwóch edycji, na dodatek w dużym odstępie czasowym, po czym najprawdopodobniej nigdy więcej się na niej nie pojawił. Jestem najaktywniejszą użytkowniczką, sądzę, że mogłabym administrować tą wikią, uprzedzam jednak, jakobym jeszcze nigdy tego nie robiła. Wierzę jednak, że mi się uda. :Wiki edytuje również Annabeth798. Dobrze by poznać jej zdanie na ten temat. — Nana 17:22, wrz 24, 2014 (UTC) :: Nie mam z nią kontaktu, stąd prośba o adopcję. ::: W sumie sama niejako stwierdziła, że jej obecność może być sporadyczna więc rozszerzyłem Twoje uprawnienia. Powodzenia w rozbudowie. Tutaj znajdziesz strony pomocy dotyczące administrowania. I jeszcze tak na marginesie, aby dodać podpis trzeba go dodać w trybie źródłowym. — Nana 18:03, wrz 24, 2014 (UTC) :Dzięki wielkie. A nad podpisem muszę jeszcze popracować :P :Nie jestem helperem, ale podasz prawidłowy link do wiki? — Autobus Dyskusja autobusa | 17:18, wrz 24, 2014 (UTC) :: Pierwszy link z ulubionych wiki ze strony profilu. Więcej pracy niż przysporzyłeś mi powodując konflikt edycji niż poszukiwanie prawidłowej wiki. — Nana 17:22, wrz 24, 2014 (UTC) Pojazdy wiki * Link do wiki: Pojazdy Wiki * Liczba moich edycji: 7 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: Jeden dzień * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Miłosz Lew 20:23, 19 paź 2013 * Powód:Pomimo że krótko edytuje to chciałbym pomóc tej wiki ostatnia edycja została wykonana 17 paź 2013 r .Znam się na pojazdach jak mało kto. :Wiki kwalifikuje się do gatunku "prościej założyć nową niż adoptować" więc wymagania nie mają większego sensu. Uprawnienia przyznane. Powodzenia! — Nana 03:50, wrz 26, 2014 (UTC) Leniuchowo Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.leniuchowo.wikia.com/wiki/Leniuchowo_Wiki * Liczba moich edycji: 24 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: tydzień * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Applesraczka2000, 27 grudnia 2013, o 19:01 * Powód: Wiki istnieje już 9 miesięcy, nie ma żadnych aktywnych administratorów. Jestem fanem serialu "Leniuchowo", do tego adminem HPW 7 lat, więc moje doświadczenie zdecydowanie przyda się przy rozbudowie. Karupixel 07:03, wrz 27, 2014 (UTC) :Widze, że założyciel zdążył już nadać uprawnienia. Także z mojej strony mogę życzyć powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki! :) Happy Tree Friends Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Happy_Tree_Friends_Wiki * Liczba moich edycji: 75 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 8 dni * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: http://pl.happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Giggles74 * Powód: Chciałam ożywić tą stronę ;) :Twój wkład w Happy Tree Friends Wiki jest dosyć niski, zwiększ swoją aktywność, a następnie zgłoś się ponownie! Chciałbym mieć pewność, że nie jest to słomiany zapał. :) Zgoda, a kiedy będę mogła? Nikola.michalczak (dyskusja) 18:51, paź 7, 2014 (UTC)Nikola :Wystarczy tydzień edytowania na Happy Tree Friends Wiki, aby móc adoptować tą wiki. Chciałbym mieć pewność, że zależy Ci na rozbudowie tej wiki i nie zablokujesz komuś innemu szansy na adopcję :) ::Nikola.michalczak (dyskusja) 17:31, paź 12, 2014 (UTC)Już to poprawiłam :) :::Uprawnienia nadane. Powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki! :) Legacy of Kain Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.lok.wikia.com/wiki/Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki * Liczba moich edycji: 135 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: Tydzień * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Olshaq, teoretycznie 13 sierpnia, 2009 roku (przesłanie pliku) * Powód: Niegdyś zacząłem edycję jako niezarejestrowany użytkownik, lecz widząc brak aktywności innych, ostatecznie to zostawiłem. Teraz po latach wróciłem do tego i uznaję, że ta seria zasługuje na o wiele lepszą polską bazę danych, aniżeli tą, którą pozostawił po sobie Olshaq. Tenebris. :Uprawnienia nadane. Powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki! :) :Dziękuję bardzo. Tenebris. Steven Universe Wiki * Link do wiki: * Liczba moich edycji: * Jak długo edytuję wiki: * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: * Powód:Bo lubię Steven Universe Wiki :Aby adoptować wiki, wymagane jest jej edytowanie przynajmniej tydzień. Rocky Wiki * Link do wiki: klik * Liczba moich edycji: 161 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: od 10:10, 31 sie 2014 * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Angelika.jugo, 12:10, 28 lut 2014 * Powód:Bo stworzyłem Rocky Wiki ale jakiś użytkownik Angelika.jugo zedytowała mi stronę i stała się Założycielem, a ja dodaje dużo stron :Po pierwsze uzupełnij cztery powyższe pola, abym mógł dowiedzieć się o jaką wiki chodzi. ::Pozwoliłem sobie samemu uzupełnić zgłoszenie na podstawie linków z profilu. Dodam, że założyciel wykonał aż 1 edycję. 11:55, paź 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Uprawnienia nadane. Angry Birds Własne Ptaki Wiki *'Link do wiki': Klik *'Liczba moich edycji': 2385 *'Jak długo edytuję wiki': od 16:18, 12 lis 2014 *'Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję': Igi25, 19:03, 7 wrz, 2014 *'Powód': Mam dużo pomysłów związanych z tą Wikią. Uzgodniłem z administratorem, że poczekamy 60 dni i poproszę o rozszerzenie uprawnień. Jednak częste wandalizmy utrudniają sprawę. Więc chciałbym mieć rozszerzone uprawnienia jak najszybciej. Jeżeli jednak to niemożliwe, to poczekam. Nie pamiętam, żebym tworzył Wikię, otrzymywał uprawnienia administratora, czy był blokowany w ciągu tego czasu. Fan Bendera. Link do dyskusji, w której otrzymałem zgodę społeczności. Dyskusja. :Niestety wymagane jest 60 dni, aby mieć pewność, że administrator jest nieobecny. Jeśli rozmawiałeś z nim na temat uprawnień, poproś go ponownie, aby odpowiedział na Twoją wiadomość o rozszerzenie uprawnień na jego tablicy lub poczekaj wymagany czas. ::Więc wracam z prośbą. Z moich wyliczeń wynika, że minęło ponad 60 dni. :::Uprawnienia nadane, powodzenia w rozbudowie i postawieniu wiki na nogi :) ::Jedyny biurokrata nie jest dostępny od kilku miesięcy. Więc nie pozostaje mi nic innego, niż czekać. Fan Bendera 15:20, paź 14, 2014 (UTC) Trollpasta World Wiki * Link do wiki: * Liczba moich edycji: * Jak długo edytuję wiki: * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: * Powód:Chciałbym poedytować różne moje strony, poza tym mało jest administratorów # Brak wypełnionych pól, po raz kolejny z rzędu. # Uprawnienia zostały Ci nadane na Rocky Wiki, więc przez kolejne 60 dni nie możesz adoptować żadnej wiki. # Biurokrata tej wiki był aktywny... dzisiaj, zgłoś się do niego. # Aby adoptować wiki wymagana jest edycja wiki przynajmniej tydzień, nie zaś godzinę... jeden artykuł... 66 razy. Zwyczajny Serial * Link do wiki: * Liczba moich edycji: * Jak długo edytuję wiki: * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: * Powód:Mam już 3 miejsce a jest tylko jeden administrator a na dodatek jest mało stron Ilość edycji i pozycja w rankingu o niczym nie świadczą. Twoje 49 edycji w jednym artykule nie wprowadziło nic. Za coś takiego prędzej należy Ci się blokada niż uprawnienia administratora. Jeszcze jedno zgłoszenie o adopcję wiki, w którym nie spełniasz warunków albo Twój wkład będzie pełny bezsensownych edycji zrobionych tylko w celu zdobycia uprawnień to zostaniesz zablokowany na niej i tutaj i na wszystkich wiki, które próbowałeś adoptować. — Nana 21:08, paź 15, 2014 (UTC) Stick Run * Link do wiki:http://pl.stick-run.wikia.com/wiki/Stick_Run_Wiki * Liczba moich edycji:1 * Jak długo edytuję wiki:1 dzień * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję:Sobowtorkacpra.sliwy * Powód:Bo nazwa wiki to moja ulubiona gra na fb. :Bez CheckUsera widać, że to Ty. Tydzień przerwy. — Nana 12:52, paź 17, 2014 (UTC) Kaijudo Wiki * Link do wiki: pl.kaijudo.wikia.com * Liczba moich edycji: 69 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 7 dni * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: AlsenPL (założyciel), 2013; Kubot14, luty 2014 * Powód: Od bardzo długiego czasu nikt tej wikii nie edytuje (nie licząc niezarejestrowanych użytkowników, ale zdarzyło się tylko kilka razy), oraz brakuje wielu artykułów, dlatego też chciałabym adoptować tą wikię. Sądzę, że byłabym dobrym adminem, nawet pomimo braku doświadczenia, z czym można sobie szybko poradzić. --Łowczyni Artemidy (dyskusja) 18:23, paź 18, 2014 (UTC) :Uprawnienia nadane, powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki! :) Slenderman Wiki * Link do wiki: Slenderman Wiki * Liczba moich edycji: 100 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: Codziennie * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Użytkownik:Songo123 * Powód: Chciałabym adoptować Slenderman Wiki.Regularnie ją edytuję i chcę poprawić jej wygląd oraz treść.Administrator Songo123 jest nie aktywny przez 2 lata.Slenderman Wiki na początku posiadało jedynie kiepski napis na stronie głównej i jakieś zdjęcia z bardzo krótkimi opisami.Edytowałam ją dodając lepszy wygląd strony głównej,infoboxy oraz treść,dlatego ubiegam się o adopcję wiki,gdyż administrator nie opiekuje się i nie nadzoruje wikipedii, : Trochę brakuje do spełnienia wymagań, ale przy małej wiki można trochę pominąć. Uprawnienia przyznane, powodzenia w rozbudowie. — Nana 12:00, paź 24, 2014 (UTC) Pixar Poland Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.pixar.wikia.com/wiki/Pixar_Poland_Wiki * Liczba moich edycji: 135 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: teoretycznie ponad rok, regularnie od 4 miesięcy * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: JakoboPL 13:33, lis 3, 2010 * Powód: Często w wolnym czasie wpadam na stronkę i staram się ją powoli rozwijać. Jako fan tego studia, chciałabym przygarnąć Pixar Wiki, żeby mieć na nią oko, ulepszyć ją (m.in. dodać logo) i ożywić. Krakers66 (dyskusja) 17:37, paź 25, 2014 (UTC) :Uprawnienia nadane, powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki! :) Zaplątani Wiki * Link do wiki:http://pl.zapltani.wikia.com/wiki/Zapl%C4%85tani_Wiki * Liczba moich edycji:60 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 9 minut * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję:Leader Victoria * Powód: Będę systematycznie wypełniała wiki. :Nie posiadasz 60 edycji, które tutaj podałaś - posiadasz 6. Abym mógł nadać Ci uprawnienia musisz edytować wiki przynajmniej tydzień. Wodogrzmoty Małe Wiki * Link do wiki: :) * Liczba moich edycji: '''3854 * '''Jak długo edytuję wiki: Od 20 marca 2014 r. * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Ja sama. * Powód: Jestem administratorką na ww. wikii, ale nie mam uprawnień biurokraty (którego nie ma już od prawie roku), a inni administratorzy nie pojawiają się (ostatni raz w czerwcu). Wiele użytkowników na tej wikii bardzo się przykłada i chciałabym, żeby był też inny działający admin na wikii (gdybym gdzieś wyjechała i nie mogła kontrolować tego, co dzieje się na wikii), dlatego też proszę o uprawnienia biurokraty. Dziękuję, IllBeWatchingYou 16:35, lis 2, 2014 (UTC) :Z uwagi, że na wiki są również inni użytkownicy dobrze by było, gdybyś zaczęła temat na forum/blogu, gdzie zapytasz się społeczność, czy są za rozszerzeniem Tobie uprawnień. :Zapytałam się na blogu i nie mają nic przeciwko. Wybór zostawiam tobie. IllBeWatchingYou :Uprawnienia nadane, powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki! :) Symulator Farmy Wiki * Link do wiki: w:c:symulatorfarmy * Liczba moich edycji: 26 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 2 dni * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Niestety nie znalazłem informacji (wyszukiwanie nie znajduje żadnego administratora) * Powód: Wiki jest mała i nie ma edytorów. Chciałbym ją rozwinąć, ale do tego potrzebne mi są uprawnienia. Do tworzenia stron bardzo by się przydał infobox, a do utworzenia odpowiedniego potrzebuję także dostępu do stron MediaWiki. Oczywiście mam także zamiar rozwinąć ją w innych aspektach. ~ Matik7 (dyskusja) 16:20, lis 3, 2014 (UTC) :Uprawnienia nadane, powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki! :) :: W gwoli ścisłości, administratorem tej wiki (dokładniej założycielem) jest Cytrus (konto wyłączone). Następnym razem proszę o zmianę ustawienia "Minimalna ilość edycji: na "Wszyscy" - Pirr by dał prawa, bo sam o wiki zapomniał (kalka, na życzenie Cytrusa, innych wiki o ls), jednak Vuh go ubiegł. 18:04, lis 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Wybacz faktycznie zapomniałem zmienić tej opcji i nie zauważyłem, że jesteś na tej wiki biurokratą. Ale skoro nie robi to problemu, zostaje mi życzyć jedynie wszystkiego dobrego dla tej wiki :) Duch i nas dwóch Wiki *http://pl.duchinasdwoch.wikia.com/wiki/Duch_i_nas_dw%C3%B3ch_Wiki *'Liczba moich edycji:' 101 *'Jak długo edytuję wiki:' 11 dni *'Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję:' Użytkownik:Alexshy,lipiec 2013 *'Powód:'Wika nie posiada postrwowych zabezpieczeń,wulgarne komentarze nie są modernowane.Wiele stron jest ułożonch nieskładnie AlexandraBlue111 (dyskusja) 20:16, lis 3, 2014 (UTC) Była administratorka wiki która udzieliła mi pozwolenia: http://pl.duchinasdwoch.wikia.com/wiki/W%C4%85tek:1897#4 Użytkownik który udzielił mi pozwolenia na zgołoszenie wiki do adopcji: http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/W%C4%85tek:25247#2 :Uprawnienia nadane, powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki! :) Głupoty Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.glupoty.wikia.com/wiki/Głupoty_Wiki * Liczba moich edycji: 15 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: Od 6 wrz. 2014 * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Dominkoksiarz * Powód: Cóż. Ta Wiki jest pusta i prawie nikt na nia nie zaglądał. Moje artykuły na niej są jedynymi artykułami. Jej Administrator jak sądze zrobił ją dla jaj i nie wiadomo jak długo na nią nie zaglądał. Przydałaby się osoba, która jako tako by ją ogarneła i odświeżyła. A o to dla niej bardzo ciężko, jednak uznałem, że ktoś powinien się za to zabrać dlatego uznałem, iż zgłoszę prośbę o miano jej administratora. Poza tym jeśli nie ja to kto. Jestem chyba jedynym stałym użytkownikiem na Głupoty Wiki. Torgadonn 07.11.2014 19:23 :: Ostateczna odpowiedź należy do helpera, ale moim zdaniem Twój wkład nie jest zbytnio wartościowy. — Pio387 Dyskusja 18:38, lis 7, 2014 (UTC) ::: Przy tak małej wiki, wkład nie byłby, aż tak ważny przy adopcji. Jednak administrator był obecny miesiąc temu, także wiki nie spełnia wymogów adopcji. :::: @Vuh: miałem na myśli coś takiego, takiego i takiego. Ten humor nie trzyma się w granicach dobrego smaku. :/ — Pio387 Dyskusja 18:06, lis 8, 2014 (UTC) Młodzi tytani akcja! * Link do wiki:http://pl.mlodzi-tytani-akcja.wikia.com/wiki/M%C5%82odzi_tytani_akcja!_Wiki * Liczba moich edycji:150 * Jak długo edytuję wiki:14 dni * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję:Maekkk1234 * Powód:Wiki jest pusta, a poza tym, założyciel nie edytuje wiki. Chciałbym ożywic wiki :Uprawnienia nadane, powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki! :) Wróć... za zbytnio się pośpieszyłem. 100 razy edytowanie własnego profilu i wpisywanie błędnych informacji powyżej nie uczyni z Ciebie administratora na żadnej wiki, a jedynie możesz uzyskać blokadę. Piraci z Karaibów Wiki * Link do wiki: Klik * Liczba moich edycji: 13 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 2 dni * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Czarnaperla 23 października 2014 (nie wiem, czy jednak warto po tym wnioskować, gdyż jest to jego jedyna edycja z tego dnia, a poprzednie jego edycje miały miejsce w sierpniu) * Powód: Administrator na wiki wchodzi bardzo rzadko (możliwe też, że próbuje zapobiegać adopcjom), a moje plany odnośnie poprawienia wiki wymagają uprawnień administratora. Edycji zbyt wielu nie mam, ale o wiki dowiedziałem się wczoraj i zapewniam, że nieprędko ją opuszczę. Migulo (dyskusja|wkład) 13:06, lis 9, 2014 (UTC) :Za krótko na niej edytujesz oraz za mało masz edycji, by zdobyć uprawnienia. DarknessEyes23 Pokój i bezpieczeństwo, bracie! ::Niedawno się o niej dowiedziałem, a do moich planów te uprawnienia są niestety niezbędne. Migulo (dyskusja|wkład) 13:06, lis 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Poza tym co wspomniał użytkownik DarknessEyes23, niestety jeśli biurokrata był aktywny w ciągu ostatnich 60 dni, moje ręce są związane i nie mogę nadać ci uprawnień na tej wiki, wyślij wiadomość do użytkownika Czarnaperla o nadanie Tobie uprawnień. Jeśli zaś chodzi o plany ulepszenia - zabezpieczenie ze strony głównej zniesione, także jedyna rzecz z jaką możesz mieć problem to zmiana tła wiki. Town of Salem Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.town-of-salem.wikia.com/wiki/Town_of_Salem_Wiki * Liczba moich edycji: 75 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: około 4 dni * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: GiveMeYourTaco 21:21, cze 5, 2014 * Powód: Administrator założył wikię i zaraz po tym rzucił całe edytowanie strony, dlatego chciałbym przejąć inicjatywę w dalszej jej tworzeniu, ponieważ uwielbiam tę grę. Jeśli mój czas edycji jest za krótki mogę poczekać tydzien, lecz zapewniam, że postaram się uzupełnić wszelkie informacje na niej oraz w miarę możliwości edytować. :Uprawnienia nadane, powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki! :) Diabolik Lovers Wiki * Link do wiki: pl.diabolik-lovers.wikia.com/wiki/Diabolik_Lovers_Wiki * Liczba moich edycji: 233 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 7 dni * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Sakura Sakurakouji * Powód: Chciałabym rozbudować tę wiki, by inni fani serii mogli z niej korzystać. Aktualnie strona jest w kompletnym nieładzie. Bark aktywności założycielki, która jest jedynym administratorem na stronie. MiyamotoNanami (dyskusja) 12:02, lis 14, 2014 (UTC) :Uprawnienia rozszerzone. Powodzenia w rozbudowie :) — Nana 15:52, lis 14, 2014 (UTC) Faliti Wiki x2 * Link do wiki: http://pl.faliti.wikia.com * Liczba moich edycji: 12 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: od 23 sierpnia 2012 * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: http://pl.faliti.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:UserNameMax%7CUserNameMax * Powód: Obecny administrator Wikii jest nieaktywny, w dodatku Wikii nikt nie odwiedza i nie edytuje na bieżąco. Chciałabym przejąć Wikię, aby ożywić ją, zmienić jej tematykę na ciekawszą i tym samym zachęcić ludzi do zaglądania na nią. * Link do wiki: http://pl.faliti-encyklopedia.wikia.com/ * Liczba moich edycji: 2 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: od 16 listopada 2014 * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Ostatni administrator w ogóle nie udzielał się na stronię. * Powód: Nikt nie edytuje ani nie wchodzi na Wikię, obecny administrator jest nieaktywny praktycznie od początku. Chciałabym przejąć Wikię, zmienić jej tematykę na ciekawszą, a następnie zachęcić ludzi do zaglądania na nią i do brania aktywnego udziału w jej rozwijaniu. :Na obu wiki Twój wkład zawiera zblankowanie kilku stron bez uzasadnienia. Za coś takiego prędzej należy Ci się blokada, a nie uprawnienia administratora. Poza tym jeśli chcesz zmieniać tematykę wiki to prostszym sposobem jest zwyczajnie utworzyć nową zamiast przerabiać istniejącą, która ma już temat. Do tego dochodzi jeszcze ograniczenie ilości adopcji w krótkim czasie. — Nana 16:42, lis 18, 2014 (UTC) Total Drama Imagination Wiki * Link do wiki: Link * Liczba moich edycji: 14 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 8 dni * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Qvan (wyłączone konto) * Powód: Chciałam przywrócić tą stronę do życia, żeby też była aktywna. Poza tym spełniam ponad tydzień edytowania, dodatkowo konto założyciela i (chyba jednego administratora) zostało wyłączone. KanioKania (dyskusja) 21:02, lis 19, 2014 (UTC)Ania :Uprawnienia nadane, powodzenia w rozwoju wiki! :) :Dzięki bardzo, będę się starała KanioKania (dyskusja) 19:50, lis 20, 2014 (UTC)Ania Survival wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.survival.wikia.com/ * Liczba moich edycji: 117 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 28 września * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: 8 marca 2014 * Powód: Admin wykonał zaledwie 5 edycji i stworzył jeden artykuł - słowem klasyczny przypadek słomianego zapału. W zasadzie to świeżo założona wiki, jestem jedyną duszą na tej wikii (brak nawet edycji botów), dopiero po utworzeniu ankiety mogłem zauważyć ledwo że jakieś 2 osoby może odwiedziły bynajmniej tą wikię. Edytuję ją od czasu do czasu, zazwyczaj w weekendy. Kompowiec2 (dyskusja) 11:10, lis 21, 2014 (UTC) :Uprawnienia nadane, powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki! :) YouTube Wiki * Link do wiki: YouTube Wiki * Liczba moich edycji: 1079 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: od 4 grudnia 2013 do kwietnia 2014 i obecnie * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Light22 * Powód: Od końca grudnia do początku kwietnia byłem biurokratą i administratorem YouTube Wiki. Przez siedem ostatnich miesięcy na tej wiki niemal nic się nie działo, a obecnie chciałbym ponownie poprosić o nadanie praw biurokraty (obecnie już na stałe, a jeśli będę chciał zrezygnować z praw, to przekażę biurokratę innemu użytkownikowi – w kwietniu tak nie zrobiłem). Znalazłem też innego użytkownika, który jest gotowy pomóc w rozwoju projektu, więc tym bardziej mobilizuje mnie to do edytowania tej wiki. Jeśli będzie wymagana moja większa aktywność obecnie, to poczekam kilka dni na prawa. Martinuss (dyskusja) 19:33, lis 26, 2014 (UTC) :Na wiki są również inni administratorzy, porozmawiaj z nimi i/lub utwórz wątek na forum, czy wyrażają zgodę na nadanie Tobie uprawnień. ::Link do wątku na forum, gdzie wypowiedzieli się dwaj aktywni w serwisie Wikia administratorzy tej wiki. Martinuss (dyskusja) 21:35, lis 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Uprawnienia nadane :) Powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki. Kroniki Zła Wiki * Link do wiki:http://pl.kronikizla.wikia.com/ * Liczba moich edycji:20 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: od początku listopada * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: nieznany * Powód: Stronka byłaby przydatna dla osób szukających informacji o vocaloidowej Historii Zła w języku polskim, jednak z powodu braków szablonów, ogólnej administracji strony, jest niemożliwe wykonanie niektórych rzeczy na wikii. Administratorzy nie udzielają na wikii od roku, dlatego chciałabym adoptować wikię, by jakoś ją zorganizować. :Obecny biurokrata Francio30 logował się do wiki 3 dni temu, zostaw na jego tablicy wiadomość odnośnie chęci uzyskania uprawnień biurokraty. Jeśli nie odpowie na wiadomość, pomyślimy co dalej. King's Bounty Wiki * Link do wiki:http://pl.kingsbounty.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_główna * Liczba moich edycji:45 * Jak długo edytuję wiki:4 dni * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Brak * Powód: Zamierzałem ożywić tą wiki ale administrator, który założył tą wiki już dawno usunął konto i nijak się z nim skontaktować w sprawie rozbudowy. Z drugim edytorem, który trochę ożywił stronę będę próbował się skontaktować w sprawie rozwoju wiki narazie czekam na odpowiedz od niego. Ale nie da się ożywić wiki bez regulaminu, zabezpieczeń i zmiany wyglądu strony. Postaram się również jako administrator znaleść aktywnych edytorów. Jarvis33 (dyskusja) 03:47, lis 28, 2014 (UTC)Jarvis333 :Jesteś za krótko na tej wiki (minimalnie 7 dni). Zgłoś się ponownie za 3 dni. Życzę miłego dnia :) DarknessEyes23 Pokój i bezpieczeństwo, bracie! Allons-y! 09:33, lis 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Minimum to jest pięć dni, max. to siedem - spowodowane jest to tym, abym mógł ocenić, czy ktoś rzeczywiście chce się zająć wiki. I spoglądając na ten wkład sądzę, że nie muszę się martwić i spokojnie mogę nadać uprawnienia. Także powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki! Syreny z Mako Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.syreny-z-mako.wikia.com/ * Liczba moich edycji: ok. 61 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: od 26 września * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Szymonhudpl(jedyny administrator) 10:12, mar 13, 2014 * Powód: Chciałabym adoptować Syreny z Mako Wiki. Jestem w miarę aktywną edytorką i uprawnienia admina mogą być przydatne, by ulepszyć tą wiki i przyciągnąć na nią edytorów. Nie zamieszczam linku do dyskusji ponieważ wiki jest opuszczona. Colette Rousseau 20:01, gru 1, 2014 (UTC) :Widzę tylko 3 dni edycji we wrześniu, ale niech będzie :) Uprawnienia nadane, powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki! :) Miecz Prawdy Wiki * Link do wiki:http://pl.mieczprawdy.wikia.com/wiki/Miecz_Prawdy_Wiki * Jak długo edytuję wiki:tydzień * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję:http://pl.mieczprawdy.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Lord_of_Pain_Duriel * Powód: Wikia ma bardzo słabą oprawę graficzną, ostatnia edycja przez administratora miała miejsce kilka lat temu. Nie ma dodatków takich jak mapy czy forum. Dużo grafik bez licencji. Utworzyłem kilka artykułów oraz mam 40 edycji. Ogólnie chciałbym wiele rzeczy poprawić. LotRPolska (dyskusja) 20:23, gru 4, 2014 (UTC) :Uprawnienia nadane, powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki! :) Kung Fu Panda Wiki * Link do wiki: pl.kungfupanda.wikia.com/wiki/Kung_Fu_Panda_Wiki * Liczba moich edycji: 358 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 8 dni * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Halszka454 Lipiec 29 2014. * Powód:Chciałabym adoptować społeczność .wikia.com. ponieważ jestem bardzo aktywna, bardzo dużo wiem o Kung Fu Pandzie i kocham ten film. Bardzo dużo rzeczy dodałam jeżeli chcecię się tego upewnić to macie tutaj link do aktywności na tej wiki. Wprawdzie dopiero ją założyłam, ale już jestem bardzo aktywna. :Ostatnia edycja została wykonana przez użytkownika Halszka454 31 października 2014 o 16:20. Czyli przez ostatnie 60 dni administrator był obecny, poza tym ostatni raz kiedy logowała się Halszka454 i Rafi862 to... dzisiaj. Jeśli chcesz uzyskać uprawnienia skontaktuj się z użytkownikiem Rafi862, który jest biurokratą na tej wiki. : Igrzyska Śmierci wiki *'Link do wiki': http://igrzyskasmierci.wikia.com/wiki/Igrzyska_%C5%9Amierci_Wiki *'Liczba moich edycji': 1452 *'Jak długo edytuję wiki': od 23 lutego *'Ostatni administarot, który dokonał edycję':Julciawie cze 16, 2014 *'Powód': Wiki jest w kiepskim w stanie, a administratorzy już dawno nie byli tu aktywni. Bardzo chciałabym ją odświeżyć, ale jako zwykły śmiertelnik nie mam tylu możliwośći co admin. Przeczytałam całą trylogię Igrzysk i wiem o niej bardzo dużo. Dodałam i ulepszyłam wiele artykułów, więc uważam, że mój wkład jest wartościowy. Niestety, niezamieszczę linku do dyskusji, ponieważ użytkownicy.. jakby ją olewają, ale niejeden raz urządzali.. strajki, ponieważ admini są nieaktywni i uznali, że byłabym dobrą adminką, co można zobaczyć np. na mojej tablicy (tutaj) czy ich blogach, np. tutaj (sytuacja się zmieniła, jestem już na wiki codziennie i nie mam takich 'ograniczeń'). Pozdrawiam, [[Użytkownik:LibraEvans|Libra] (dyskusja) 16:56, gru 8, 2014 (UTC)LibraEvans] :Uprawnienia nadane, powodzenia w rozwoju wiki! :) MyScene Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.myscene.wikia.com/wiki/MyScene_Wiki * Liczba moich edycji: 94 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 5 dni * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Conor3 * Powód: Wikia jest zaniedbana i wygląda na porzuconą. Mam pomysł na jej rozwinięcie, jednakże potrzebna by mi była do tego pozycja administratora :/. :Uprawnienia nadane, powodzenia w rozwijaniu wiki! :) Artemis Fowl wiki * Link do wiki: Wikia Artemis Fowl * Liczba moich edycji: 56 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 5 dni (od 8.12) * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Kasiunia Koz , 15:28, sty 25, 2011 * Powód: Chciałabym rozruszać trochę tę wiki. Uwielbiam Artemisa Fowla i szkoda mi tego, że wikia leży odłogiem. Wiem, że dość krótko ją edytuję, a edycji jest mało, ale kategorie na tej wiki są nieco topornie zorganizowane, więc bez ich zmiany (usunięcia niektórych i utworzenia nowych) ani rusz. Chciałabym wziąść się za nią na poważnie, a jest to niemożliwe bez odpowiednich uprawnień. W dodatku brak tam miejscowych administratorów, czy choćby biurokratów, którzy regularnie by tam zaglądali. Ostatni użytkownik, który nie był botem, pojawił się tam w grudniu 2011. Dlatego też proszę o nadanie uprawnień. Pozdrawiam! ~ Emily Elizabeth Fowl :Trochę brakuje do 7 dni, ale widzę, że Twój wkład jest już spory więc można pominąć te kilka dni. Uprawnienia przyznane. Powodzenia w rozbudowie. (I jeszcze tak na marginesie: wziąć ;) ) — Nana 19:03, gru 12, 2014 (UTC) Garfield Wiki * Link do wiki:http://pl.garfield.wikia.com/wiki/Garfield_Wiki * Liczba moich edycji: 546 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: od października 2014 * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Creeper * Powód: Creeper jest nieaktywny, ja z kolei wyrabiam normy aktywności http://pl.garfield.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:TeeJay87 i piszę nowe strony na tej wiki Przykład jest tutaj http://pl.garfield.wikia.com/wiki/Perypetie_Penelopy. Myślę, że Creeper nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, żebym przejął Garfield Wiki. :Creeper jest nieaktywny od prawie dwóch lat. Uprawnienia nadane, powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki! :) Far Cry Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.farcry.wikia.com/ * Liczba moich edycji: 484 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 37 dni * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Will Prince * Powód: Poza założycielem, nie ma administratorów. Jest jedynym aktywnym edytorem, a ostatnia edycja wykonana przez innych edytorów była 2tyg temu. Założyciel dokonuje tylko niewielkich poprawek i tylko nadaje nakazy na blogu. Ostatnio utworzył nową str ponad 2 lata temu. W tej wiki też brakuje wiele artykułów i wiele jest do poprawy :Z tego co widzę posiadasz już uprawnienia administratora, także sądzę, że nie muszę już nic więcej pisać :) Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Wiki * Link do wiki:http://pl.pzm.wikia.com/wiki/Pingwiny_z_Madagaskaru_Wiki * Liczba moich edycji: 89 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: Od 8 miesięcy * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Hussarya33 * Powód: Na tej wiki występuje wysoka liczba wandalizmów i spamów. Wiele anonimów nie zostało zbanowanych za karę za swoje czyny. Ponadto większość administracji jest "nieaktywna". Trzeba jeszcze dodać wpisywanie bzdur. Oraz nieaktywni biurokraci. :Administrator Hussarya33 był aktywny wczoraj. Porozmawiaj z nim na temat uzyskania uprawnień. ::Przepraszam, że się wtrącę, ale ja posiadam tylko uprawnienia administratora, a nie biurokraty, więc mogę dać co najwyżej moderatora czatu. HUSSARYA33 17:02, gru 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Chodziło mi bardziej o zgodę na nadanie użytkownikowi Michalomatek uprawnień. Jeśli potwierdzasz możesz wyrazić ją tutaj lub zalinkować, następnie nadam Michalomatek uprawnienia. ::::Wyrażam zgodę na adopcję Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Wiki przez użytkownika Michalomatek. HUSSARYA33 19:02, gru 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::Uprawnienia nadane. Margonem Wiki * Link do wiki:http://margonem.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna * Liczba moich edycji: 0 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 0 * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Grzysztof, 15:06, 4 sie 2007 * Powód: po prostu popatrz :Zapoznaj się z wymaganiami podanymi na górze strony. Starczy tylko jedna prośba o adopcję. — Pio387 Dyskusja 16:26, gru 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Tak jak wspomniał użytkownik Pio387 zapoznaj się najpierw z wymaganiami do adopcji wiki. Nie wykonałeś na niej ani jednej edycji, więc nie mogę Ci nic dać poza zruganiem za tworzenie takich zgłoszeń. Gry pc Wiki * Link do wiki:http://pl.gry-pc.wikia.com/wiki/Gry_pc_Wiki * Liczba moich edycji:Ponad 100 * Jak długo edytuję wiki:3 dni * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Igo111 o 16:50, gru 8, 2014 * Powód: Jestem jedynym edytorem tej wiki. Administrator jest nieaktywny 15 dni i ma tylko 3 edycje. Pragnę, aby ta wiki była dobrze rozbudowana. Mat i Kasia 16:29, gru 23, 2014 (UTC) : Piętnastodniowa nieaktywność to za mało, by adoptować wiki. Dodatkowo należy wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że edytujesz wiki dopiero od 3 dni, a potrzebny jest tydzień by adoptować wiki. — Pio387 Dyskusja 16:30, gru 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Poza tym co napisał użytkownik Pio387 możesz zapytać się administratora o dodatkowe uprawnienia, ja niestety z powodu jego aktywności przez ostatnie 60 dni nie mogę nic zrobić.